Relationships of the Forces
by MalAlly2
Summary: Gaara got himself into some trouble, but that didn't stop him from sneaking away. But something greater has come up that he doesn't know about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**The Deadly Fight**

In the desert, a sand storm hit a village named The Hidden Sand Village. As a dominant young man with long blond hair, named Deidara, faced the resilient red headed kazekage named Garra. Deidara had intruded on Garra`s land, Deidara is part of an malevolent group named the Akatsuki. Who capture jinchuuriki for their own personal games. And it just so happens Garra is a jinchuuriki. Garra makes the first move and launches himself off the ground into the air wile swinging his right leg towards Deidara`s stomach. Deidara dodged the attack and created a very large, clay bird that he flew into the dark sky. The bird then retreated it`s wings so that when they fell they could go at an unbelievable speed. So as they went down, Deidara then quickly made small clay frog mixed with a grasshopper creature, which blew up when he made a special sign with his fingers. His bird curved up when 5 feet from the ground, while that was being done, Deidara dropped the clay creatures, and they stuck to Garra`s legs and arms.

Garra started to panic, so he did the most logical thing, he tried to pull the demons off. However that only made it harder for Garra and they just held on tighter. A little after, Deidara made his hand sign, and they exploded. Surprisingly, Garra survived, and being a jinchuuriki he was able to control sand, so he used that as his advantage. Using his sand, he surrounded Deidara in a cocoon-like trap. Then he tried to crush every single bone in Deidara`s body, making sure he wouldn`t be able to harm anyone ever again. But mostly to be able to take his life away. Unfortunately, he was only able to get a grip on his arm. Right when we got ahold of his arm he crushed it. Blood splattered on Deidara, while running down the trail of sand leading to Garra.

"Hey, leave me alone! That's enough Garra!" Deidara shrieked, Garra grinned. "Aww, come on, quit being a sissy Deidara!" Garra chuckled. "Stop" ordered Tsunade, both then stood straight up like soldiers in the army. "Yes my lady" both men said firmly, "don`t give me that **crap**! You know better than to go in the Forbidden Room without my permission **YOU FOOLS!**" Tsunade shouted. She was glaring at the two boys while calling each of their parents to come and pick them up from Ninja Institute High School.

"This is so stupid! I was just messing around, it`s not that big of a deal! You would honestly think just sparing a tiny bit is an excuse to ground me for a month!?" Garra shouted to his parents, "Hey, you messed up, you broke Deidara`s arm. Blood was everywhere! So don`t you go yelling at us for your own problems!" his dad screamed, watching Garra pout to his room. "I hate it when we have to yell" his mom sighed while looking down.

"This is so stupid" Garra said wile jumping out his window. He went to the Ninja Institute High School`s gates. He sat there watching Hinata talk with her friends (Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Temari). "Hey, what are you doin`!" shouted Kida, he was standing with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Lee. "Nothing" Garra said quickly while standing on his feet. "Uh huh, so anyway, we heard you and Deidara got sent home early for messing around in the Forbidden Room, what's all that about?" Naruto questioned, "nothing really, we just were practicing our skills on each other. I really don`t like this topic, can we talk about something else?" Garra mumbled. "Hey, did you hear about that thing that happened yesterday at the mall?" (Garra began to go into outer space) *snap snap* "Hey, are you there? You began to go into outer space Garra. So what do you want to do, dudes?" Sasuke asked, Garra then rolled his eyes "I don`t know, but don`t you think I should be getting home before my parents find out I`m gone?" "Nope, everyone sneaks away some time in their life, heck, my parents still do!" Neji explained. Then everyone looked at him. "…what? People can do what they want, why are you looking at me!?" Neji squeaked, "no reason…nope…not at all…um…" Kida whispered. "Awkward silence" Sasuke muttered, after Lee responded "Ok, um, HEY! EVERYONE IS GONE BUT US!" *crickets*. "Oh wow…just…wow…" Shino said under his breath, "well, it is the end of school day" Kida understood. "Yeah, but I didn`t know it cleared up this quickly" Naruto questioned, "Hey…I see flashing lights! Let's go check it out!" Garra shouted.

They ran quickly towards the flashing lights, and saw a huge crowd. Pushing their way through they all thought "What the heck it going on?!" Garra was the first one to see what happened. "o-oh my god"

**A/n: **OK, I JUST NOW FIGURED OUT THAT GAARA S NAME IS SPELLED LIKE THAT, PLZ DON T COMMENT ABOUT THAT, I KNOW NOW, I'm also too lazy to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Depressing News**

**Previously:** They ran quickly towards the flashing lights, and saw a huge crowd. Pushing their way through they all thought "What the heck it going on?!" Garra was the first one to see what happened. "o-oh my god"

The crowd grew larger, and flashes went off from people taking pictures on their phones. "Please stay back! Give us some room here! Hey, no cameras!" a police officer yelled out. Now the news were here to blab all about this on television. But there stood Gaara, staring into dead eyes.

There, lye a dead, innocent, young girl; with short brown hair and pure black eyes. She had been stabbed in the intestine with a knife, and then left there to bleed internally and externally. Her name was Ayame.

Everyone stared silently at her as an ambulance carried her away; the only thing making noise was the reporter. People just stood there, watching Ayame being driven away. "Who do you think should tell her parents?" asked a random student "The cop said one of us had to tell her parents because they don`t know anything about her right at the moment." "Well, I don`t know where she lives" "I don`t know her number" "Don`t ask me, I don`t know anything about that girl" where all the comments made, "Hey Gaara, why don't you do it? I remember one time you guys had a science project to do, and you guys went to her house!" "Yeah, I remember now, Gaara will do it." Gaara just sat there letting them decide, and then he heard someone say "Gaara will do it," "who do they think they are, telling me…no…ordering me to do what I didn`t even volunteer for. No one would like to do this job, not even the bravest person alive. How bout I don't even come into their house, I just tell them at the front door like in the military, say I'm sorry, and walk away. This will be no problem." Gaara thought while walking with his buddies to Ayame`s house. "If you don`t want to do it, I'll do it for you" Shino volunteered.

Garra was extremely surprised at what he said, Garra then thought a long while about the offer. "No, but thanks for offering Shino, I think it would be better from someone they have seen before" Garra said gloomily, "ok, whatever you think is best" Shino replied. "Did you guys see her face?" Kiba questioned quietly "she looked so…scared"

"Scared?" Naruto began to raise his voice

"Yeah…scared…you got a problem with that"

"N-…yeah…as a matter of fact do…why do you care?"

"I-I don`t…I just started to scream because you were…and why do you have a problem with scared!?"

"I-I don`t know…so quit being annoying"

"ANNOYING…YOU CALL ME ANNOYING?!"

"Yeah…so what…you can`t do anything about it…just like with your sister"

"y-you just crossed the line"

"Aaa" Kiba then tackled Naruto to the ground, both boys punching and kicking each other. Everyone else pulled them apart. "Hey, hey, don`t go all rouge on us now" Lee said firmly "this is supposed to be about Ayame and not your own personal bullshit! Alright, now shut your mouth`s and knock it off. Ok, come on lets go" he began to walk forward, then everyone followed. Gaara reached Ayame`s residence, his stomach began to turn and twist inside "I-I don`t think I can do it" he said aloud, "come on, we have come this far, don`t give up now" Neji encouraged. "*inhale* *exhale* ok" Gaara walked slowly up a few stairs, and then was face to face to their front door. *Knock knock* "coming" shouted a female voice.

The door began to open, and then Gaara saw Ayame`s mother. "Gaara, is that you, oh my gosh, it has been so long; how are you?" the soft voice said, Gaara then replied in a depressed voice "I'm fine, but I didn`t come all this way just to chat and visit the good old times, I bring bad news with me." She looked confused at my words "w-what is going on, what happened?"

"Ayame…is dead"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**The Secret**

**Previously:** The door began to open, and then Gaara saw Ayame`s mother. "Gaara, is that you, oh my gosh, it has been so long; how are you?" the soft voice said, Gaara then replied in a depressed voice "I'm fine, but I didn`t come all this way just to chat and visit the good old times, I bring bad news with me." She looked confused at my words "w-what is going on, what happened?"

"Ayame…is dead"

Tears struck her eyes; her face became red as a tomato. The woman stood in the door way sobbing at the fact that her whole world is dead, and not coming back. "She is at the hospital right now…you can ask the police all about it because I don`t know anything more" Gaara said, not understanding his own words because he actually knew more than what he told her. "Thank you for coming, Gaara, you really are a nice boy" Ayame`s mother said while grabbing her jacket and car keys. "Do you need me to drive you home" she asked, "No, that's alright, I can walk"

"Wow, today was quite different. First Deidara and Gaara got sent home, then seeing a dead girl's body. And then having to tell her mom." Kiba said, just trying to make conversation. "Um…yeah…kind of weird…all in one day" Lee responded "let`s go someplace to get our mind off this subject." Everyone thought for a moment. "Hey, let`s go to the beach!" Neji yelled out. "I don`t know if you haven't noticed yet but, IT`S IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!" Naruto shouted so the whole neighborhood could hear him. "Ok…let`s go to my house!" Neji assumed that they would do this one "So…what do you say?" Everyone looked at him, then Kiba started to say "sorry…I don`t want to be in the same house with two adults that still sneak out" *everyone laughing except for Neji*. "It`s not my fault my parents have a free sprit, unlike all of yours" Neji glared at Kiba, "No, that just means that your parents are confused at what age they are…not that they have a free spirit" Kiba backfired!

"*laughing* no…come on…that's enough…your making my sides hurt!" Lee laughed "come on…let`s just go to Shino`s house!" Shino seemed to be surprised, they couldn`t tell because the bug infested emo boy always covered his face with jackets and hoods. "Um…ok…I have something I have been meaning to show you guys anyway"

They all went to Shino`s house, his parents were at work so they had the whole house to themselves. "Don't you think your parents will get mad because you didn't ask them if we could stay" Gaara questioned, Shino then answered "no…I think they`ll think it`s cool, now come up to my room, I want you guys to see this!" All the boys raced up the stairs turned a corner and slammed open his door and just stood there because they didn't see anything interesting. "You really think I brought you all this way just to see a room…wow" Shino said while reaching under his bed "this is what I wanted you to see!" He held up a wood box with very descriptive writing on it, maybe Dutch or something.

"A box?" Naruto asked, Shino then had a surprised look on his face (he took off his jackets when he got home) "huh? No! Not even close!" He grabbed a small silver key, slid it in the lock and turned it to the left, the lid popped open, and he glanced inside then shut it.

"Ok, swear not to tell anyone! Swear on your life!" He shouted so it echoed through the room. "Crap Shino! I swear!" Lee said covering his ears, just in case if Shino would yell again. "Ok, I swear, but I think this whole this is silly" Neji whispered. "Ok, I swear" Sasuke said in his emo voice. "Yeah! I swear!" Kiba shouted in his enthusiastic voice. "Sure, swear" Naruto mumbled. "Um…I really don`t know…I'm worried that it`s something dangerous…but if you are willing to do it, so am I" Gaara said "I swear" Shino carefully turned around the old box and showed everyone what was inside. Gaara was the first to speak.

"Shino…you can`t be serous"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey**

**Previously:** Shino carefully turned around the old box and showed everyone what was inside. Gaara was the first to speak.

"Shino…you can`t be serous"

"Wow, Shino I never would have guessed you had this is your room!" Kiba shouted. "Don`t you think this is dangerous" Gaara whispered. "No…I do it all the time up here! It`s good!" Shino said.

"No this is not right!" Gaara yelled

"Hey, its ok, I have done it before" Shino said

"No…I-I can't do this!"

"Yes…you can"

Everyone looked at Gaara with a "please do this" look on their face. Gaara began to panic "what do you think your parents will think when they find out about this!" Shino had a displeasing look on his face "they won`t find out"

**Two hours later**

"Woo…this is the life!" Kiba said in a strange voice.

"You got that right!" Shino replied

"Oh yeah…"Gaara added

"Hey! Give me more of that white stuff.

"Sure…here you go" Gaara said while throwing a bag of white powder.

"Hey…hey… you k-know that we have t-to clean this up" Lee said while swaying back and forth.

"h-hey I forgot to tell you…m-my parents are on a work t-trip and wont b-be back until T-Wednesday" Shino said.

"Cool…that means we have this whole h-house to ourselves…y-yeah" Naruto assumed.

"This is so fun…if I would have known that getting high was this fun…I would have done it a long time ago" Neji fainted.

"h-hey dude…are you ok…h-hey…h-how do I wake him u-up" Naruto faints as well.

"*inhales* this is so awesome" Sasuke says quietly.

All the boys eventually fainted because of the over dose of kokanee, the white powder was everywhere in the house. Bathroom, bedrooms, halls, kitchen, living room and dining room. How they were able to make such a mess, they cut a corner off of their bag (Shino had seven bags, so each boy got their own bag). Then shake it and chased each other around the house, moving the bag up and down…left to right cause the whole mess. After their bag was empty, they just started inhaling what was on the ground and tables.

**7 hours later**

**1:00 a.m.**

"Aw…ouch! God…what happened!?" Naruto said while holding his head. "Huh! Ouch! God I feel it! My head is banging!" Neji agreed. Shino looked at them "this is what you call the withdrawals." "W-withdrawals? I'm going through WITHDRAWALS!" Kiba shouted then held his head quickly because of the pain "I only had a little bit." Everyone looked at each other than him. "We all had a lot" Neji muttered, trying not to argue with him since he seems to be having mood swings.

"Oh my god…this can`t is happening…this will ruin my whole image…I`M DONE WITH! No!" Gaara screamed. "Hey! Hey! Hey…you need to calm yourself…no one will know about this little incident. You can`t tell your parents or your friends, no one can know about this! You got that!" Shino ordered. "But we can`t even panic a little, by the way, I tell my friends everything…I'm not that good with secrets" Kiba whispered. "Kiba, you're just going to have to not tell this one because if this gets out at school or anywhere, I will know, and I will kill you" Shino said seriously, without even a hint of joke on his face.

Everyone was looking at Shino with a face that tried to hide that they were petrified. But they all shook it off a few minutes later. "Ok, our main priority is that we find out what happened" Naruto exclaimed. "No…the main question is that WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" Sasuke questioned. "Maybe you took them off" Neji answered. Sasuke gave Neji an evil glare "no."

"Ok…ok…we have to try and remember while we clean this crap up" Gaara ordered.

Every boy got their own room to clean, but the bigger rooms got two boys cleaning them. "Hey Neji…don`t you think we can sneak away and just let all the others clean this…I am beet" Lee complained. "No…wait…YOUR BEET! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS SIT ON YOUR FAT BUTT AND EAT!" Neji screamed.

"What I can't be tired and worn out…I'm trying to make my memories come back"

"Lee, you are the laziest person I have met"

**1 hour later**

The boys kept cleaning for a little while longer. "Wow, kokanee sure makes a big mess" Sasuke complained, "big, more like gigantic" Neji corrected. "Hey, what day is it?" Naruto questioned. "Um…I think it`s Tuesday" Shino said calmly. "TUESDAY! BUT YESTURDAT YOU SAID THAT YOUR PARENTS WERE COMING HOME WENESDAY! OR A LITTLE EARLIER!" Naruto shouted.

Just then the front door began to open, the creaking echoed through the whole house. Everyone stared in silence as they saw a dark shadow fill the room. The sun was behind them, blinding all the boys in the living room. A black shape of a man was standing in the door way.

Will the boys get caught? Will the boys run and hide? Or will they do something unforgettable that they won`t forget for the rest of their life? What is going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Parents**

**Previously: **Just then the front door began to open, the creaking echoed through the whole house. Everyone stared in silence as they saw a dark shadow fill the room. The sun was behind them, blinding all the boys in the living room. A black shape of a man was standing in the door way.

All the boys had a fearful look on their face, hoping that that wasn`t Shino`s parents. The mess had not been fully cleaned up, so there was still a huge mess to be cleaned up in the living room. "D-dad?" Shino said quietly.

"What are you talking about I'm not your daddy" Lee shouted. "Unless you want me to be?"

"What are you doing!? LEE! You are supposed to be helping all of us clean this crap up" Shino argued.

"Well, I really didn't feel like helping…and you should be glad I left because I was walking to the store and saw your parents in a car, so I ran all the way back to tell you that they will be here any second"

*screech* *breaks* *skid*

"o-oh god…your parents are coming down the street" Naruto observed "quick! We have to clean this up! NOW!"

"But there is not time!" Sasuke corrected.

"Yes there is! Quick! Get the vacuumed! Get the rug out of the washer and cover this up! Come on! Work faster!"

All the boys moved rapidly to clean all the kokanee up.

"You know, I can`t believe all this is happening at two in the morning" Neji said, just trying to make conversation.

"Shut up! We don't have the time to waste on conversation! We need to clean this up before Shino`s parents get here! Come on! We are almost done!" Kiba announced.

*garage door opening*

All the boys hide the kokanee under rugs and blankets, they put the vacuum away at an unbelievable speed and raced in Shino`s room, turned off the light and pretended to be asleep.

*door opening that connects the garage to the kitchen* "uh, honey, will you go check on Shino?" Sumka said.

(I didn`t know what she looks like or what her name is, but Sumka I decided would be Shino`s mom. Sumk means beautiful in Dutch, so I added the "a" so it would give a more feminine touch.)

"Ok" Shibi responded.

Shibi peeked through the little crack in the door. "Hey…Sumka…looks like Shino has friends over…they are all in here sleeping"

"Well don't wake them…I don't want Shino to be all grumpy, come on Shibi, let's go get ready for bed"

"Ok"

**7 hours later**

**9:15 a.m.**

*yawn* "wow…last night was exciting"

"Yes…yes it was"

"Well, let's go to the other room and try to find your parents"

"Why?"

"In case they found the…you know"

A little after, they found the Sumka making breakfast, and Shibi helping her.

"Hello, wow you boys have grown since the last time I saw you! How has it been going?"

"Well! To begin with, Gaara and Deidara got in trouble! It was really funny! A-…"

"Oh my god…MY PARENTS! THEY DIDN'T KNOW I LEFT! THEY ARE GOING TO BE SO MAD!" Gaara yelled so loud that the neighbors could hear him "sorry! I got to go!" he said pushing through the front doors. "I'll just tell them that a friend needed my help and texted me, so when I got there we saw a huge crowd and checked out what it was, then we saw Ayame dead, and had to tell her mom. And I went to the friend's house and called the police man's phone and told him all I knew of her. And without thinking, slept over at the friend's house. Yeah, they got to believe that" Gaara thought. "But would it be right to lie about telling the police everything about her, I didn't even call them. And what if they insist on going to the police station? What would I do then? Wait, calm yourself Gaara, I just won't tell them and then call the police while at home…why didn't I think of that sooner? Anyway, let's hope this goes as planned…"

Gaara opened his front door. "Gaara! Where have you been?!" his father shouted "you have been gone since last night! You had us worried sick!"

"We thought you ran away" the mother's gentile voice said.

"I would never leave you, I love you" Gaara said while hugging his mom. He thought that saying this only to his mother would upset his father and make him understand that his yelling only made it worse.

"You'd better have a good excuse for this" the strict voice said.

Gaara started to speak "a friend texted me and said he needed help, but we had to do it in person. So I left and met him by the school, but we saw a huge crowd, so we went to go check it out. And it was Ayame, she died, and I had to tell her mom, so I walked over to her mom's house and told her. Then went to me friend's house without thinking to tell you guys all about this. I'm so sorry"

"That sounds awful!" his mom said.

"Huh? I have on question though" his father said "what did your friend need help with?"

Gaara sat there, dumbstruck, not knowing what say. "Oh my gosh! I forgot that simple question! What is wrong with me! Now I'm just sitting here! Looking like an idiot! What should I say!?" Gaara thought.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" his mother said softly.

"Um, yeah, I'm just trying to remember, so much happened that I forgot." Gaara responded.

"Huh? Is that so?" his father questioned. He turned and started to walk away, into his bedroom. Gaara suspected that his father knew he wasn't telling the truth. Gaara looked at his father in disbelief "why didn't you believe me? Mom did! Why not you? What? Are you just angry and making it look like you know something and really don't?!" he thought.

"Gaara, I think it would be best to go to the police station and tell them all you know about her, maybe it will be useful. Like if you knew if she did anything bad like drugs or alcohol. Come on, let's go." His mother said (her name is Karura)

"Ok" Gaara said while following her to the car "by the way, what is wrong with dad? He seems so angry."

"He is just frustrated, with you getting in trouble, work, and then you leaving without telling us. It really stressed him out. You know, he can only take in so much."

"Oh, ok"

Gaara and Karura told the police everything they knew of her, then left and went home.

"Mom, I'm gunna go to a friend's house, if I'm not back in time for dinner, just start without me." Gaara said while walking out the door. "Just text me if you need anything."

Gaara wondered the neighborhood for a little while, and then went to the park. No one was there. So we walked through it without having to dodge any dogs of wild kids. He walked by the bathrooms and went in the men's side, no one was there. "I wonder what the ladies bath room looks like" Gaara thought while walking to the ladies bathroom. He stopped right outside of the door, fearing a person would see him or a woman would be in the bathroom. He opened the door a little; just enough for him to peek through and see, no one was there. So we walked in, then stopped and peeked the corner. He saw his friends, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Neji. What were they doing there? "Hey, what are you guys doing in the ladies room?" Gaara questioned. "We are doing some crack" Kiba replied "what some?"

"Why would I want…oh what the heck? Give me some of that!"

Just as Gaara began to inhale, they heard footsteps. Sasuke quickly turned the lock on the door so no one would but able to catch them. They weren't as high as they were that night, but they were high. Everything was quiet, all they heard was the footsteps, and they began to get lighter, until they heard nothing.

Gaara looked at the kokanee "this isn't right! What if we get caught! No! I can't go through that!" he thought while backing away to the door.

"Hey, if you don't want some, then don't, but don't make a big deal out of it" Neji informed.

Gaara unlocked the door and walked out; making sure no one saw him. But then he crashed into someone. They both fell to the floor. He held his head while sitting up. Glanced at the idiot who knocked into him. He was going to kick their butt, until he saw who it was.

Hinata?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**News & Incident**

**Previously:** Gaara unlocked the door and walked out; making sure no one saw him. But then he crashed into someone. They both fell to the floor. He held his head while sitting up. Glanced at the idiot who knocked into him. He was going to kick their butt, until he saw who it was.

Hinata?

His eyes widened, he felt his heart stop, and his checks got hot. He had just bumped into the girl he has liked since the fourth grade. She lay there, holding her head with those hands that looked as if you were to touch them in would feel like you were touching silk. Her perfect legs nicely shaped and curved. Her beautiful dark purple hair, full and soft. And her eyes, light purple. She was outstandingly beautiful in every way.

She looked at him, and started to stare. He stood up quickly and said he was sorry, helped her up quickly and started to walk away. And as he did, Hinata just watched him walk away without a word. She lowered her head, and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Grass bent and crushed as Gaara walked on it, followed by tears. Trickling down his face, he wiped them away, and continued walking. "Why didn't I talk to her? I was so rude…" Gaara thought, he kept thinking of things he could have done not to be rude, but not show that he had feelings for her.

He walked through his front door, hiding his tears from his mother. Who sat on the living room couch, knitting. "Hey Gaara, you weren't gone long, what happened?" Karura questioned. "Nothing" Gaara replied.

He walked in his room, shut the door, locked it, and flopped on his bed. Crying nonstop, his pillow soaked with tears. Then, he suddenly stopped "what if she saw me coming out of the girl's bathroom? She did seem surprised…did she see anything?" he thought.

Hinata walked into her bedroom, pulled out her iPhone and started texting Ino.

"_Hey, Ino, u wouldn't believe what just happened! I was just walking in the park, nobody was there. But out of nowhere, Gaara steps out in front of me, he looked scared and worried. Then we bumped into each other, we both fell, and then looked at each other. He said he was sorry, helped me up, and started walking away. But he seemed nervous, very! Doesn't that tell u something! Do u think he likes me?!"_

"_Oh my gosh! I think he has the hots for u! Btw, he is always nervous to u! And he is a total hottie! U should go 4 it!"_

"_U think? We should ask the others, but secretly! I don't want every1 2 know, if he does like me, it might be very uncomfortable for him to know that every1 else knows, so just tell the girls we were talking 2 yesterday after school! I hope he does! XD"_

Hinata was very excited, she started thinking about how she would tell him, but she didn't want to embarrass herself, or him. So they had to do it alone. But how would she get him alone, he is always hanging out with his friends, and she didn't want to ask for them to be alone right in front of all his friends. Oh! They have sixth period together, he sits behind her. She will ask him to be alone after school. She had everything planed.

**Friday**

**12:15**

**6****th**** period**

**(Thursday they had no school)**

Gaara walked with Kiba to sixth period. "1st was really boring, as usual. 2nd was a test. 3rd we barley did anything. 4th I kept on looking at the clock. 5th we checked our homework from Wednesday. And now I'm going to 6th" Gaara explained. "Sounds really boring, but you know I have every period with you" Kiba informed. "Oh, I didn't know that" Gaara responded.

"There he is Hinata, so you're going to ask him?" Sakura questioned. "Yeah, but I'm very nervous, I don't know if I can do this…" Hinata answered. "Nonsense! Now go in there and ask him to stay after school with you!" Temari pushed Hinata into her sixth period classroom. Hinata slowly walked to her desk, looked back at the other girls waving while walking to their next period.

Hinata turned around, facing the right way now, because Gaara was approaching his desk. She heard him sit and put his stuff down. Her checks got red like roses; she started fidgeting with her fingers, saying in her head what to say to him. She wanted to tell him before the bell rang. This was like in three minutes. She slowly turned around, in haled and exhaled as she did. She looked into his eyes, he looked at her.

"Oh great, she's probably going to tell me that she hates me. I was so stupid. And I deserve it. I don't deserve her." Gaara thought. But he couldn't help feeling like she want mad, in fact. She looked nervous. "Why is she nervous, I should be nervous, not her? What is going on?!" thoughts ran though his head.

"I wonder what to say? He's just looking at me! And I'm just sitting here! Talk! Talk!" Hinata thought. She had no idea of what to say. She licked her lips, inhaled, and began to speak "Gaara" she said softly "would you like to…um…have a coffee after school today? You know, just us?"

His eyes widened "um" he stuttered as he talked over all the nervousness and confusion inside him. "Sure, but I have to go to my locker first and get some books" that wasn't exactly true; he did have books in there, but didn't need them. He just needed time to think of what he just did, and what they are going to talk about. She smiled and then said "ok, so meet me at the Starbucks on Blue Diamond."

She turned back around, because the bell rang. Gaara smiled, he was proud because the girl he had strong feelings for just asked him out on a date. The teacher started talking about ratios, or something, both really didn't pay any attention because they were too excited about after school. They kept looking at the clock. Watching it slowly turn.

It was 2:07 a minute after the bell rang.

Gaara rushed to his locker and Hinata rushed to her car. (They are juniors)

Gaara pulled up to the Starbucks, he saw Hinata, and she had already ordered two coffees. Gaara sat in the seat across from her "so, what did you want to talk about?" Hinata looked at him, she was extremely nervous "I wanted to tell y-you" *inhale* "that, I-I have" Two men burst through the doors, they were wearing black clothes, black masks on with cut holes in them so they could see and breath, and they had black cloves on. They approached Hinata and Gaara. Gaara sprang into action and blocked them from Hinata. One of the men shot a gun in the air; everyone screamed and rushed out the doors. But Hinata was blocked, and was too afraid to make any sudden movements. The other man grabbed Gaara, picking him up by his legs so Gaara was bent over the man's shoulder. Gaara kicked and hit the man, but his strength wasn't enough. The man hit Gaara's head and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Meet the Kidnapers**

**Previously: **The other man grabbed Gaara, picking him up by his legs so Gaara was bent over the man's shoulder. Gaara kicked and hit the man, but his strength wasn't enough. The man hit Gaara's head and everything went black.

When he woke, he was tied up in ropes, his hands and feet were starting to hurt because the ropes were too tight. He looked forward, he saw Hinata, in the same position he was in "Hinata?" Gaara said under his breath "are you awake?" Hinata looked up at him "yes, I thought they killed you." Gaara looked surprised "no, I'm still here, why would they tie up a dead person? Anyway, do you know what this is all about?" Hinata started to tear up "I think they want to kill us, but then why wouldn't they have done it in Starbucks?" Gaara put his thinking face on "I don't know. If it's not to kill us, it must be for ransom. But my family doesn't have a lot of money." Gaara stared at Hinata, Hinata began to speak "my father runs a very famous computer company; they get money by the minutes."

"That must be why! But why would they take me?" Gaara questioned.

"Maybe they didn't mean to, but they had to because you were with me, in their way."

"Um…yeah…we got her. But we also had to kidnap some kid because he was in our way." A strong voice said, he was in the passenger seat of the van, Gaara and Hinata were in the trunk, and they didn't have back seats in the van. "Dominick! You can just wait until we get to the house! That phone is distracting!" a man's voice yelled, this voice was more innocent and younger. "Well, touchy much! If you plan to be this way all the way there! I'll just end up shooting you instead of that boy! Now shut your mouth Wolfgang! And keep driving!"

"Shut up! If you don't want me to dump you out on the middle of the street! I suggest you better learn some manners!"

"Wolfgang! What a joke! You couldn't beat me to save your life! I can kill you, but your my brother, so your family. And I can't kill family."

"Yeah, well, that's where you and I differ. And, you love me! So you can't hurt me, no matter how much you want to."

"Yeah…so what do you want to do with that red headed boy? Do you want to pull him out, shoot him, and then bury the body? Or wait until Karl sees him?" Dominick asked.

"Well…if we kill him now, Karl might get mad, so let's wait until he sees him, and then we decide." Wolfgang answered.

"Gaara, they want to kill you! What should we do?" Hinata said under her breath. "I think we should pretend to be unconscious until they wake us up, and then they might tell us what's really going on, and then I beg then to let me live, I'll tell them my family and everything. But if they don't tell us what's going on, then we are screwed, because I don't know what will happen when we get out of this van. But if you ever get the chance, try to run, even if we aren't together; run alone if you have to. Just don't try and save me. Understand?" Gaara scolded. "Yes Gaara, I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to follow your rules, I'll do whatever I have to too save you." Hinata backfired.

Gaara frowned at what she just said, and then mad a very dark, scary look on his face "you will not try and save me, you will run, try and get away. Don't save me."

The back door began to open. Both, Gaara and Hinata, pretended to be out cold. "Hey! Wake up! We're here!" Dominick shouted. Hinata raised her head, acting as if she had just woke up. Right after she was done, Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the man, staring into his evil, black eyes. Gaara could tell that the man had never done this before, and was nervous, but trying not to show it. He had black short hair that was maybe 4 inches long. His eyes were dark blue. He wore a very large black jacket, and under that he wore a red shirt, with blue jeans. He was very tall, around 6 feet and 3 inches, and maybe 24 years old.

"We got something to show you two!" Wolfgang said while looking into the van. He had red, spiky hair that went in all directions. His eyes were dark blue. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy black jeans. He was tall as well, about 6 feet, and around 22 years old.

Gaara and Hinata tried to walk out of the van, but their feet were tied. "Oh! Here, let me." Wolfgang picked Hinata up, bridal style, and carried her out the van himself. The man named Dominick looked at Gaara "I'm not picking you up again! But, I guess it will be faster if I help you."

Gaara's eyes sharpened, "so he was the one who picked me up and hit my head. So Wolfgang was the one who shot the gun. That explains a lot." Gaara thought as Dominick helped him into an enormous, ancient, in the middle of nowhere, house that looked as if it were standing while the dinosaurs were alive. The roof had holes in it, the windows were cracked, the walls were rotting, and the door kept shut even when it wasn't locked. This house was utterly repulsive, it had a bad oater, and the walls had mold on them. Gaara was completely astonished "wow! They even have the brains to not stay in the city while kidnaping people, they have taken me by surprise!" he thought while holding in his laughs.

Gaara sat in a chair, looked around the room and watched Hinata. She was scared shitless, shaking in her seat. Gaara began to feel as if he had been stabbed in the stomach, he was very nervous. He knew that he would die, but he didn't want them to kill him in front of Hinata, he didn't want her to see him die or dead for that matter.

After a few minutes, a man walked into the room and sat on the couch. He wasn't nervous at all, in fact, he liked as if he was happy. He had black hair, but very short, not even an inch long. He had dark blue eyes, just like Dominick and Wolfgang. He wore a red shirt with black lettering on it, and a pair of black jeans. He was about the same height as Dominick, but looked to be 25 years old.

"Hello, my name is Karl. And you are?"

"My name in Hinata."

"And my name is Gaara."

"Hinata, Gaara, do you know why we kidnapped you?" Karl questioned.

"Um…for ransom?" Hinata answered.

"I don't know, because I was in the way…" Gaara said while looking down.

"Well, Gaara, we didn't mean to kidnap you, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I sincerely apologize. But I have no clue of what to do with you." Karl stated.

"So, if you don't find anything to do with me, will you kill me?" Gaara questioned.

"I don't know, it all depends if you will cooperate with us." Karl hissed.

Gaara could tell that the man was not fooling around, he was dead serious. Gaara started to worry that his next words might upset the Karl and that Karl would kill him right then and there.

"Not need to worry; I won't kill you, Dominick will, outside. So don't think that I will kill you, because I won't, we each were given a special job. But if we have to do something, we will." Karl said that so Gaara wouldn't be so tease.

"Do you mind me asking, what's everyone's job?" Hinata asked.

"Oh! Well…I'm in charge, so I boss everyone around. Dominick is in charge of hurting and killing. And Wolfgang has to be tied up with you, to make sure you don't run away." Karl responded.

"Oh, will we be tied up 24-7?" Gaara asked.

"Um…well yeah, he will be tied up to Hinata, not you Gaara."

"What! Than what will I be tied up with?" Gaara asked surprised.

"Dominick." Karl said, while pointing to Dominick.

"What! You never said that!" Dominick shouted "A-hem, well…if it's for the best."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said" Karl said while glaring at Dominick.

After a little while of questions, Hinata and Wolfgang tied up their wrists, only a 4 foot rope kept them together. And then Gaara and Dominick tied their wrists up the same way. Gaara would have been pleased to be tied up with Hinata, instead of Dominick. But maybe this way, Gaara could lighten him up a little bit and they could be friends, so Dominick wouldn't kill Gaara. But if Gaara kept on bugging Dominick, he might kill Gaara, so Gaara had to be quite a lot now.

Gaara and Dominick went in their beds, only two feet in between the two beds. They turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. Dominick was able to, but Gaara wasn't. Dominick snored, loudly. Gaara sat there, wondering how to make Dominick shut up, but Gaara was afraid that if he woke Dominick up, Dominick would do something unfixable. So Gaara just sat there thinking.

"This is going to be a long night"


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:** Gaara and Dominick went in their beds, only two feet in between the two beds. They turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. Dominick was able to, but Gaara wasn't. Dominick snored, loudly. Gaara sat there, wondering how to make Dominick shut up, but Gaara was afraid that if he woke Dominick up, Dominick would do something unfixable. So Gaara just sat there thinking.

"This is going to be a long night"

The next morning, Dominick woke up early. "Hey! Get up!"

"Eh? Oh." Gaara said half asleep. He got out of his bed and followed Dominick down stairs, then outside.

"Now, if you try and run, I'll shoot you. You got that?"

"Yes."

"but, I guess it would be pretty pointless to try and run, because you ant going' anywhere while being tied up to me."

Gaara just stayed quiet. But after an hour or so, he asked "Where is Hinata?"

Dominick chuckled "Whoa! The little man's asking about the pretty lady! Well…she's with Wolfgang, just like Karl said. Why? Are you doin' her?"

"What! No!"

"Oh, wimp…"

*sigh* "Dominick, why are you doing this?"

Dominick looked at Gaara, and then looked forward. "I lost someone, and I need money. And Hinata can give it to me, to all of us."

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Yes! Now shut up! I don't want to talk about it."

"But it's good to talk, when my sister, Temari, died. That's what helped me. But I still haven't got over it."

"If you were able to talk about it, then you wouldn't have any problem telling me what happened."

"Well, it all happened when we were walking home from a friend's house, my brother was with us as well. Anyway, it started to rain and it became humid, we all couldn't see four feet ahead of us. So we start fighting about that we shouldn't have been at the friends that long because we got lost. She pushes my shoulder, so I push her back. But when she stepped back when I pushed her, a car came out of nowhere and killed her. She was covered in blood, because of me. It was my fault she died." Gaara started to tear up.

"Wow, that's tense." Dominick looked at Gaara, then stood "come on. We have to work on the car engine."

Both walked into a garage, and saw a car with an open hood. Dominick got under the car "first we got to fix the problem down here."

Gaara was put in charge of handing Dominick the tools, but he looked around for something sharp. He glanced out the garage door and saw Hinata and Wolfgang, he was sleeping against a tree while she just sat there watching Gaara. Gaara made signals with his hands to let Hinata know that they were going to try and escape.

"Hand me the wrench with the blue handle." Dominick ordered.

Gaara did as he was asked. Then he looked in the tool box he was holding, he found a pair of seizers. They were nice and big, sharp and strong. Just what Gaara needed.

Hinata sat up; she saw what he was holding. She got in the position like a professional racer. She couldn't wait to be cut apart from this dumbass.

Gaara started to cut the rope; it took him maybe five seconds to cut it. Then he quietly made his way to Hinata.

Dominick was still using the wrench Gaara gave him. So Hinata and Gaara had plenty of time to flee.

Gaara finished cutting Hinata's rope. They both ran as fast as they could, but they did it silently. They ran until they couldn't see the house anymore. Then they went in the trees, so if a car came by, they would have enough time to hide.

"Oh Gaara! You saved us, thank you so much." Hinata thanked while pecking Gaara's cheek.

Gaara smiled "thank you, Hinata, your very nice."

"*giggles* come on, let's go find help."

**24 hours later**

"Gaara, we haven't found any help so far. What should we do?" Hinata asked while panting. They were going up a steep hill.

"I don't know, but let's not give up hope, who knows maybe someone might be right on the other side of this hill."

"Gaara…that's what you said for the last four hills."

"But I mean it this time. Come on Hinata, just a few more steps."

"Ok."

"Hinata, I can see over the hill right now."

"Yeah. So what?"

"Hinata, go back down the hill, we just went in a circle."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Love 3**

**Previously: **"Hinata, go back down the hill, we just went in a circle."

"No…Gaara? Are you got screwing me?" Hinata stuttered.

"Go! Now! Before they see us!" Gaara ordered.

Hinata burst down the hill "so we went all this way for nothing. We just put ourselves at risk by running away, and then we manage to go in a complete circle, and end up back at the house. I hate this! Gaara…will we ever go home?"

Gaara looked at Hinata nervously "Hinata, I don't know."

Gaara and Hinata walked for a few more miles, but then they got to tired and stopped for a few minutes.

"Gaara, my feet hurt. And I'm too tired. Please, can we rest, just for a few minutes?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"But Gaara, it's almost dark, and we won't know where we are going at night."

*Sigh* "okay, but we leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay Gaara."

**4 hours later**

They sat bundled next to each other for warmth. The temperature was between 50 and 60 degrees. The only thing they had was each other.

"Gaara? Are you awake? I can't sleep." Hinata whispered.

Gaara looked at her "yeah, Hinata, I never dreamed that I would be right here, next to, holding you. You were always too cool for me, and I was too nervous, so I couldn't bring myself to talk to you. But I'm not anymore, because now I know you feel the same way."

"Gaara, you are the most helpful, kind, and romantic man I have ever met. You have helped me through this whole mess, and I don't know how to thank you. So if there is anything you need, just tell me."

Gaara leaned over and brushed Hinata's face with his hand, and kissed her. It was sweet and delightful. The few moments that their lips touched were complete and utterly magnificent. She put her hand on his shoulder. And he put his on the back of her neck.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked in a soft and shy tone.

"I'm adding a twist."

They kissed again, but this one was sweeter and stronger. Gaara slowly leaned more into her, embracing the love. It slowly got faster. Two tongues touching between the two mouths. That's all they wanted. Despite everything around them, they became lost in a new world, a sea full of lust and love. Everything felt good. Everything was right.

**Next morning**

"Hinata, wake up." Gaara nudged her gently.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Wait, Gaara, don't you want to talk?"

"What?"

"Last night, was perfect."

"Yes it was. And if we get back home, please don't tell anyone, I don't want it to get out to the school and everyone is talking about it."

"Okay, but I hope this doesn't cause us to be more distant."

"It won't, now come on, we have to go, remember? First thing in the morning."

Hinata and Gaara walked miles that morning. But slowly slowed down, their knees ached, and they died for something to eat. So they stopped in a grassy area surrounded by trees, it smelled like pine cone and wet grass. The grass was cool, so it felt good to lay on it. The trees were tall and full, so they provided a lot of sunlight. You could barely see a peek of blue sky, which had a white, feathery, creatures gliding across it.

Hinata lye on the cool, damp, green grass, gazing at the magnificent sight that was put upon her. She daydreamed about how Gaara and herself would get out of the situation they were in. She played it over and over in her head, until the warmth of the sun put her to sleep.

However, instead of Gaara watching the trees and the birds, he watched Hinata. Purely and gracefully falling in her dreams. He sat there a little while longer "she is so peaceful" he thought. But once she was deep in her sleep, he sat up and thought of a plan, just in case they would run into the kidnappers again. He thought about it very thorough, he had to make sure he was not leaving out anything. He come to a conclusion, nodded his head, and went to wake Hinata. But heard a twig break. He quickly looked in the direction the noise came from; he stared very confusedly at a bush, thinking "they couldn't have found us this fast; we were only at the grassy spot for about fifteen minutes. This forest is enormous, not even they could find us this easy." Gaara walked extremely unhurriedly toward the bush. Making himself ready for an attack.

The bush was about two feet away now, it shook one more time. Gaara got in the position to fight, but instead a little bunny hopped out of the bush. "Oh, god, you scared me little guy" he said turning around. He walked to Hinata soundlessly, then kneeled down and shrugged her shoulder "Hinata, you need to wake up."

"Oh Gaara, you always wake me up, why don't you take a rest with me?"

"Hinata, that's too risky, I have to keep an eye out for the kidnappers."

"Please Gaara; I'll stay awake for you. Come on." Hinata said while pushing Gaara to the ground "you just need a back rub to ease your nervousness."

Gaara laid on the ground, letting Hinata massage his shoulders. He felt the damp on his face, then let out a breath of relief.

Hinata squeezed his shoulders, and then rubbed his back. Then got slower, she leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, his shirt was all stretched and dirty, so it wasn't in the way. Then, Hinata moved up, and kissed his neck. Rubbed her head against his and ran her fingers through his hair.

He turned his body around, now his back was on the grass, and Hinata was on top of him. He grabbed the side of her face, then let go. He sat up, so they were face to face. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his shoulders. He moved closer, so their bodies were touching.

She leaned into him, emphasizing her love. Their lips touched, but very softly. Love was in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**RUN!**

**Previously: **She leaned into him, emphasizing her love. Their lips touched, but very softly. Love was in the air.

A few hours passed, and they kept walking, and walking, and walking.

Hinata fell to the dirt; it was dry, and hot. She coughed and a small dust cloud formed then went away. Hinata tried to get to her feet, but her legs and arms were too weak. So Gaara held her hand while she struggled to walk. "Gaara" Hinata spoke, "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Yeah, I had the same thought. Just keep going, a little more."

As they reached the top of a hill, Gaara gasped in disbelieve.

"What? What is it? Not the kidnappers again." Hinata started.

"N-no," Gaara replied, "it's."

"Oh, my, God."

"Civilization, we found a way out!" He started running down the hill; still holding Hinata's hand. They could barely see a little town over the horizon; it was maybe two to three miles away.

"Oh Gaara! I knew we would make it! I just knew we would!" Hinata cheered. She firmly handled Gaara's hand because he was going so fast that she didn't want to be left behind, also, counting her ankle. She could feel all the excitement inside Gaara, her arm was strait out, and it felt a little stretched. Hinata started to lose her balance, her feet hit each other. She was trying to go as fast as she could, but she had to stop, her ankle hurt, and now her arm. "Gaara! Slow down! My arm hurts!"

"I can't stop now! We are almost there! Just wait a few more-!" he heard an engine start, in sat still for a few moments, but then he heard it get closer. And closer. And closer.

"Gaara! Those are the kidnappers! They are trying to get their car to work right! Run faster! They're catching up!"

Gaara started to speed up, but then slowed down because his heart couldn't take any more excitement.

"Gaara! What the hell are you doing! You might want to die! But I don't! Start running! NOW!"

Gaara was jogging at a fast pace, and then pushed himself to move faster! He didn't want to die. But he didn't want his heart to explode. He needed to take a breath soon, or else something depraved will happen. The town was close now, less than a mile away. And then, less than half a mile away. And then, less than 25% of a mile away. Gaara's heart was pumping, rapidly. Trying to keep up with the rest of his body, his heart felt as if it had been stabbed and then ripped out. It hurt so badly. The truck though, was even closer. It had stopped and then worked, off and on the whole time.

Dominick reached out his hand, almost grabbing Hinata's. He was hanging out the side of the window, stretching his long limbs. *Screech!* *Breaks.* the vehicle had stopped, right at the right moment. Dominick would have grabbed Hinata if it weren't for that piece of crap car.

Gaara still ran, barley making it into a supermarket. He sat on a bench, and Hinata sat next to him. Gaara chose the benches carefully though, just in case the kidnappers came into the store and tried to take them there. He chose the one right next to the cashier.

She wore a red blouse and plain black pants; she looked more like a customer then an employee. She looked at Hinata and Gaara for a long moment. Then finished what she was doing with a customer, and walked over to them. "You aren't from here, are you?"

"I really don't know. Where are we?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, we are in the middle of Van Horn, Texas. Where are you from?"

"We are from Dallas, Texas. OH MY GOD! We are almost half way across the state!" Gaara shouted.

"Well, don't announce it in front of everybody. You'll get looks. Now how did a couple of teenagers move across the state?"

"We got! U-um…kidnapped."

"What!? HAHAHAHAHA! You can't be serous! Aw. This is too good to be true."

"What! No it's not! This is very serious! It really happened. That's why we were so tried."

"Oh, it's true? I thought you were pulling my leg. Anyway, do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Well then, why don't you come and use my guest room. But beware, if you doing wrong, I'll shoot you with my shotgun, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Hinata, and that's Gaara."

"Japanese names in Texas. Oh well. My name is Kai."

"A German name in Texas. *giggle* I'm just kidding. So, Becky, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"I'm 34; I'm single, I'm wealthy, and nobody messes with me. Because I always have back up."

"Wow, I'm 17; I'm single, for now. Everyone looks at me as popular."

"Ugh, I'm 18; I don't have a girlfriend, I have done some bad stuff, and…I have a lot of friends."

"Well, Gaara, I have one question for you. What did you do that was bad?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dun!

**Previously: **"Well, Gaara, I have one question for you. What did you do that was bad?" Kai asked.

"Um…well" Gaara thought for a long period of time. "Well…just random stuff."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say that you are a junky or alcoholic. Because I would not let that in my house."

Gaara breathed in relief that she believed him and didn't ask any more of it. "So, where's your house?"

"I get off at eight. So just wonder around, but don't steal anything, I'll get fired. You can go in the back room, and if anyone stops you, just say Kai said I could. Okay?"

"Okay." Hinata answered, looking at the jewelry. She walked with Gaara to the clothes department. No one was around, so it was just the two of them. "Gaara." She said while picking up a dress with pink purls on it. "What random stuff did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. What did you really do that was so bad?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Curiosity and that you got really nervous and distant when Kai asked you about it, that's why she didn't push even more to get the answer. She just left it alone, knowing willingly that it made you uncomfortable. So really, what did you do?"

"Nothing that you are interested in, if you know that it makes me uncomfortable, why are you asking? Just leave it alone."

"Curiosity killed the cat. *sighs* Do you have any money?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to buy this dress."

"How much is it?"

"Um…" looks at price tag "$99.99"

"It's one hundred dollars! I don't think I have that much!" pulls out a ten dollar bill "this is all I have!"

"You think ten dollars will pay for this! It's a beautiful dress! It wouldn't only be ten dollars."

Looks at watch "It's half an hour until eight. We better hurry up; I want to meet with her early."

*sighs* "Gaara, how do you think I'm going to pay for this?"

"I don't know, my best thought would be to ask Kai for some money."

"No, I don't want to borrow money, get out of here, and never see her again without paying her back. Give me another suggestion."

"Why don't you find a job? Just a temporary job."

"Gaara! That's a wonderful idea! But you have to find a job too."

"What! I'm not the one who wants a dress that's a hundred dollars! What makes you think I have to too?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to be alone."

"*sighs* fine, but if I get a job as well, it probably won't be the same as yours."

"That's fine. Hey! Since we both are going to have a job! Let's make it a competition! When we get rescued! We have to count our money and see which one has more! You can spend your money however you like, but just remember the competition!"

"Why?"

"Because it will be fun!"

"How?"

"Err, that's enough with the questions! Let's go meet up with Kai!" Hinata grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him towards the front of the supermarket, looking at Kai.

"Took you two long enough. I have been waiting here for about seven minutes now. I don't like to wait." She said while walking out of the store with Gaara and Hinata following her. "This here is my car." she pointed to the red ford excursion. Kai got in the driver's seat, Hinata got in the passenger seat, and Gaara got in the seats behind them. He was directly behind Hinata.

"So, you have a nice car." Gaara smiled while putting on his seat belt.

Kai looked in the rearview mirror "just wait until you see the house." She drove for about ten to fifteen minutes, then pulled into a large driveway. The premise was about five anchors. Grass covered the land, except for the part that an immense house stood on. It was made of brick, the windows were clear and clean. Everything was outstanding about this house. It was surrounded by an army of roses and lilies; some jasmine was in there as well. The inside of the house was just as big. It was three stories; the first story was the living room, the kitchen, the library, and the game room (which had many electronics). The whole second story was Kai's room that you could go in by only one door. Her room was the biggest; it had a walk in closet and an extremely large bathroom. The third and final story had two quest rooms, each having their own bath rooms and a closet.

"Okay, go three stories up and pick your room while I'll fix us something to eat."

Gaara picked the room on the right. He opened the door slowly, the encounter with the kidnappers made him uneasy about this woman, all people in this town. When he opened the door, all he saw was a bed, dresser, bathroom, closet, television, ceiling fan, and a lamp. "*sigh* nothing…"

"So! Gaara! How you liken' your new room?!" Hinata shouted in his ear.

"Aw! Hinata! Don't do that! Anyway, um…yeah it's okay. And by the way, we aren't staying here; we are calling the police and telling them we are here, to pick us up."

"Fine, you're no fun." Hinata remarked while walking down stairs for supper.

"*sigh* I have a bad feeling about this place."


End file.
